1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Importance of display devices has increased with the development of multimedia. Accordingly, various types of display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an organic light emitting display device (“OLED”), have been widely used.
Among various types of display devices, the LCD device is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display devices, and typically includes two substrates provided with field-generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD device generates an electric field to the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes, and displays an image by determining the directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and by controlling the polarization of incident light.
The LCD device generally includes a display region in which an image is displayed, and a non-display region in which various signal lines are disposed so that the display region displays an image. Recently, the non-display region tends to gradually become narrower for achieving an LCD having a thin or narrow bezel.